jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Padmé Amidala
Anreden in Einleitung Ich muss das jetzt auch mal zur Diskussion bringen: Ist es wirklich nötig, dass man in der Einleitung von Padmé ihre ganzen Namensvarianten nennt? Ihre Exzellenz, Eure Hoheit, Königin Amidala von Naboo, usw. sind alltypische Anreden, die auch auf jede andere Königinen/Königen passen würden. In meinen Augen ist das nicht nennenswert, überhaupt nicht. Wir tun ja auch nicht Wookieetreiber beim Han-Solo-Artikel fetten, nur weil Leia, das als Anrede verwendete. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass wir das nicht tun. Nicht einmal als Redirect wäre das zu gebrauchen, da es einfach zu allgemein ist. Was sagt ihr dazu...? Gruß Anakin Skywalker 21:34, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hm...Du hast recht das das unnötig ist (Commander Cody 13:16, 2. Mär 2007 (CET)) Ich finde es eigendlich ganz interissant zu wissen. Aber warum heißt sie Padmé Naberrie und Padmé Amidala? :Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge immer, indem du vier Tilden (~~~~) hinter deinen Beitrag setzt. Das mit Amidala steht auch im Artikel... Naberrie ist ihr Familienname und Amidala ist ihr Name während ihrer Amtszeit als Königin von Naboo. Den Namen Amidala trug sie allerdings noch, als sie schon längst keine Königin mehr war. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:24, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh, okey, das habe ich dann wohl überlesen. Auf meiner Diskussionsseite kann man einen Dampfbetriebenen R2-D2 (=R2-S2) sehen. Gruß Darth Nihilus 09:26, 12. Apr 2007 müsste padme dann nicht auch später "padme skywalker" heißen? 84.61.77.0 18:41, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein, zumindest wird sie in keiner (von mir besitzenden^^) offizellen Quelle Padmé Skywalker genannt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Um das Thema "Amidala-Naberrie" nochmal aufzugreifen, ich bin der Meinung, sie sollte im Artikel mit Amidala bezeichnet werden. Das war schließlich nicht nur ein "Pseudonym" während ihrer Amtszeit als Königin, sondern ein Name, den sie komplett übernahm und auch während ihrer Zeit als Senatorin behielt. Sie wird auch in Episode II noch so bezeichnet, zuerst im Lauftext und auch von vielen so angeredet, z.B. Yoda: Senatorin Amidala, Eure Tragödie auf der Landeplattform, schrecklich. Eigentlich alle reden sie später so an, sowohl öffentlich als auch privat, das ist wohl ein ausreichender Beleg dafür, dass sie diesen Namen als ihren eigenen übernahm und nicht nur kurzzeitig trug. Sie wurde zwar unter dem Namen "Naberrie" geboren, aber "Amidala" war ihr letzter Name und bei anderen Artikeln verwenden wir auch den zuletzt getragenen Namen der Person (siehe Mara Jade Skywalker oder Leia Organa Solo), nicht den Geburtsnamen. Fordo Ka'ra 20:31, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nachdem ich mich während meiner Recherche über den Artikel eingehend mit Padmé befasst habe, kann ich dir eigentlich zustimmen und ebenfalls für eine Verschiebung zum Lemma „Padmé Amidala“ plädieren. Als dieses Thema das erste Mal angesprochen wurde, war ich skeptisch, aber mittlerweile halte ich auch für sinnvoll. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:01, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Die Diskussion ist zwar schon alt, aber es kam ja kein Widerspruch mehr wegen dieser Angelegenheit. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass der Name Padmé Amidala ihr letztendlicher war und ich wäre aus diesem Grund auch stark dafür, den Artikel zu verschieben. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:04, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Also ich hab den Artikel hier mal vorgeschlagen, da er sehr ausführlich ist und gute Bilder enthalten sind. Auch sind einige weitere Informationen über sie im Artikel. Meister Yoda 16:55, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Macht es was, dass da nen Spoiler ist? * : Mir gefällt der Artikel auch. Und ich denke nicht, dass Spoiler stören. Bel Iblis 21:49, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, der Artikel ist auf jede Fall lesenswert. Sehr interessant, aber teilweise noch ein bischen unverständlich vormuliert. Das sollte noch verbessert werden. --Anakin 01:00, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den auch sehr gut, daher Pro. Gruß Boba 14:53, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist spitze.Vos 16:01, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Gut geschrieben gut zu lesen '''Pro' Jango 16:04, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme, hat es Padme geschafft und kann sich von nun an über ein kleines Häkchen freuen Gruß Boba 00:06, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hä? Wie geht das auf diesem einen Bild, dass sie im imperialen Palast in Theed ist? Sie war da doch schon tot. :Du meinst sicher das Bild bei der Spoilerwarnung, da ist Padme nicht wie du wahrscheinlich denkst, die Frau mit dem Kind, sondern Padme ist auf dem großem Gemälde im Hintergund Jango 17:51, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hä, die zweite Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie bei Episode I erst 14 ist. :Ist aber so. In der Episode I:Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie wird gesagt dass sie erst 14 ist. ich weiß, sieht nicht so aus, es ist aber so. --Bel Iblis 14:43, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja das ist schon comisch, aber ist so. Hätte die mal eine Jüngere Schauspielerin nehmen müssen. Weil Natalie Portman (die Schauspielerin) ist während des Filmes schon 18. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:03, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Nein das war schon gut so wie es im Film gemacht wurde, da sie sonst in Ep. 2 viel zu jung ausgesehen hätte. Ich frage mich nur wer ein so junges Mädchen zur Königen gewählt hat. Und wenn sie die Beste war, frage ich mich wie man mit 14 schon so viel über Politik weiß. Naja... May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:53, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Mai 2008 (bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10. Mai bis zum 24. Mai * : Ich sehe nix, was gegen exzellent spricht. Der Artikel ist vollständig, in guter Sprache geschrieben und mit guten Bildern und Zitaten ergänzt. Daher verdient er das Sternchen am rechten, oberen Rand. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 21:12, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dem stimme ich zu, ein schöner Artikel!--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 17:12, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Super Artikel, was für ein Riesending Ani da auf die Beine gestellt hat. 09:35, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Sehr eindurcksvoller Artikel mit einer unglaublichen Zahl an Informationen. Ganz klar Exzellent. Thor 14:33, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :--Benji321 15:35, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dieser sehr gut verfasste Artikel bietet eine tolle Übersicht über das Leben von Padmé; auf jeden Fall exzellent! – Andro ''Empfang'' 14:00, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Exellenter Artikel. Riesen lob.--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:01, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Stimmte ungültig, noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. Thor 17:04, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :exellent geschrieben.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:05, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ungültig sihe oben --15:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nach einer Menge Spam- und Spaßedits sind es jetzt genau 50.. oh welch Wunder, wieso arbeiten wir anderen nur für unsere Edits...? Thor 16:06, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Böse Absicht zu unterstellen, schürt nur Unmut und Streit. Das muss nicht sein. Hauptsache er ist keine Sockenpuppe, und das ist ja der Hauptgrund, warum es diese Regel gibt.--Anakin Skywalker 16:23, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::erneut Ungültig, da erst mit 100 Edits im Artikelnamensraum wahlberechtigt. (siehe hier) Thor 20:40, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist sehr gut geschrieben und aufgebaut. Aber im August kommt The Clone Wars,von da kann man noch etwas Information nehmen. --DHK 17:32, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) : Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft als Contraargument vorweisen. Du hast selbst geschrieben Clone Wars kommt im August und derzeitig ist Mai, also wie sollen denn Informationen ergänzt werden, die noch nicht erschienen sind? Jaina 18:45, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :: Dein Argument klingt eher nach . Thor 18:48, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Die Abstimmung endet am 24. also selbst dann ist noch nicht August und Clone Wars wird sicher nicht ergänzt sein.^^ Ich habe nicht vor hier jemanden dumm anzumachen, aber solch ein Contra kann man doch wohl nicht ernst nehmen und irgendwie finde ich es auch ungerecht gegenüber dem Autor. Jaina 18:57, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mit 6 Pro-Stimmen und nur einem Kontra hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 13:10, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Double thumb|Königin Amidala während der Belagerung von [[Naboo, 32 VSY.]] Das steht im Artikel. Ist das nicht eigentlich ihr Double? --Juno 17:09, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Juno, das Double von Padmé ist Cordé, auf dem Foto befindet sich allerdings Padmé. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 13:50, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich weiss, dass es Cordé ist, aber ich habe angenommen es wäre Cordé. --Juno 14:23, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::32 VSY war Cordé noch nicht das Double von Padmé, ihr Double war Sabé. Das rote Kostüm wurde aber nur von Portman getragen, nicht von Knightley, also ist es so oder so Padmé, wollte das aber mal klarstellen...-- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:05, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Amulett Wann gibt sie Obi-Wan den das Amulett? Als sie begraben wird hat sie es doch noch oder?--Coucassi 16:53, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, da gibt sie es ihm dann, auf dem Sterbebett quasi.-- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:07, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::...Und danach entscheidet er zusammen mit Yoda und Bail, dass man es mit ihr zur Ruhe legen sollte, deshalb hat sie es im Grab dabei. (EpII Roman) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:48, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Königin In Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force steht, dass Padmé 32 und ein halbes Jahr VSY zur Königin wurde. Ein halbes Jahr vor der Invasion, während derer sie 14 war. Beim Eintritt ins Königsamt war sie noch 13 und nicht 14. Denn sie wurde ein Jahr vorher (demnach 33 1/2 VSY) zur Prinzessin und da war sie noch 12 - HoloNet News ("and then became Princess of Theed at age 12."). Steht irgendwo konkret, dass sie bereits 14 war, als sie zur Königin wurde, oder wurde das wegen der Jahreszahl so angegeben? Falls es nirgends steht, müssten die beiden Angaben im Artikel korrigiert werden, denn diesen zwei Quellen zufolge hatte sie wegen des halben Jahres jeweils ein jüngeres Alter, auch wenn es halt grob betrachtet die gleichen Jahreszahlen sind, weil ja net halbjährig gerechnet wird. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:43, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja, im Fact File steht, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Ernennung 14 Jahre alt war, aber ich würde sagen, dass man es trotzdem ändert, weil ''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force ist wesentlich aktueller als das Fact File. Am besten gleich Einzelnachweise angeben, damit dieses Information Hand und Fuß hat. Gut recherchiert! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:00, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Also zeitlich passt das alles vorne und hinten nicht so ganz. Im Amidala-Journal und Secrets of Naboo wird erwähnt, dass sie zwei Jahre Prinzessin war, nicht eines, und dann Königin wurde. Aber wenn sie mit 12 Jahren (dann wohl 34 VSY) Prinzessin wurde, was an vielen Stellen so steht, und 46 VSY geboren ist, hätte sie 32 VSY erst zur Königin gewählt werden müssen, um da 14 zu sein (was aber ja nicht geht, es sei denn die Ereignisse von Episode I spielen ungefähr 31,5 VSY). Da sie (mindestens ein halbes Jahr) zuvor gewählt wurde, zum Zeitpunkt von Queen in Disguise, wäre sie zwei Jahre vor der Wahl zur Königin erst 11(,5) Jahre alt gewesen. Das (mindestens) halbe Jahr zwischen der Ernennung und den Ereignissen von Episode I wurde scheinber außer Acht gelassen. Die zwei Jahre als Prinzessin müssten eineinhalb gewesen sein, anders ergeben die Zusammenhänge keinen Sinn. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:52, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) jüngste königin Im roman zu episode 3 wird gesagt, padme wäre die jüngste jemals gewählte königin naboos. ich meine in episode 2 sagt sie, dass sie nicht die jüngste wäre, oder?--Yoda41 Admin 12:32, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Dass sie ''nicht die jüngste war, steht in vielen Quellen. Dass sie dann doch die jüngste war, hab ich noch nie gelesen, das wird wohl ein (Übersetzungs?)Fehler sein. Apailana war zum Beispiel jünger. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 12:52, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::ok, danke für die bestätigung^^. das hab ich mir auch so gedacht. Dieser roman strotzt nur so vor fehlern. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 13:43, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Psychische Verletzungen? Ich war letztens mal wieder auf Wookiepedia, dort habe ich gelesen das Padmé aufgrund eines Bruchs ihres Zungenbeins nach Vaders Machtwürgegriff gestorben ist. Ist das irgendwo belegt? Das würde mich nämlich schon interessieren ob die Droiden das übersehen hätten. Gtx--Lukrister 04:35, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich habe noch nie gelesen bzw. gehört,dass Padme Amidala Naberrie auf grund eines Zungenbeinsbruch gestorben wäre. Offiziell (Bücher,Film und Quellen) stirbt sie an Physischen verletzungen (kein Lebenswillen mehr vorhanden). Maddi2000 (Diskussion) 15:44, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Maddi2000Maddi2000 (Diskussion) 15:44, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zitat Woher wusste Leia, dass Amidala traurig, schön usw. war? Hat sie das durch Erzählungen erfahren? Weil sich das Zitat so anhört, als ob Leia Amidala persönlich gesehen hat. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Leia (und auch Luke) Babys waren und Amidala bei deren Geburt gestorben ist.Ghorm Fett 16:34, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Diskussion:Leia Organa Solo#Ihre Mutter 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:44, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Chronologie (TCW) Im Roman Wilder Raum treffen sich Anakin und Padmé fast ununterbrochen und Obi-Wan kommt direkt nach der Schlacht zu ihr und redet mit ihr über Ani... Wie sollen wir das schreiben? Die ganzen Clone Wars (nicht The Clone Wars) Sachen sagen nämlich gegenteiliges. MfG 09:53, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe den Anfang aus ''Wilder Raum bereits im Padmé-Artikel unter "Schlacht von Geonosis" ergänzt. Zwar weiß ich die genaue Handlung des Romans nicht mehr auswendig, allerdings spielt dieser Teil direkt nach der Schlacht von Geonosis am Anfang der Klonkriege und vor der Clone Wars- und The Clone Wars-Serie. Viele Grüße, 20:59, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) TCW-Text Gerade habe ich folgenden Text aus dem Artikel genommen, den ich nun hier rein kopiere. Ich wollte den Text nicht ganz löschen, aber in dieser Form passt er einfach nicht in den Artikel. Er ist nämlich im der Gegenwart geschrieben und nicht - wie es sein sollte - in der Vergangenheit. Außerdem ist der Text schon fast eine Zusammenfassung der einzelnen TCW-Episoden und kaum Padmé-zentriert, wodurch der Text auch sehr lang und aufgeblasen - sprich zäh zu lesen - wirkt. Ich schaue eigentlich, dass ich meine Artikel nach einer gewissen Zeit aktualisiere, und so wird es auch bei diesem hier sein. Gerne dürfen auch andere Ergänzungen vornehmen, aber so passt das leider nicht in das Bild des bisherigen Artikels. Ich verbessere das in nächster Zeit: Im Hangar des Palastes von Theed werden Senatorin Padmé Amidala sowie Abgeordneter Jar Jar Binks und der Protokolldroide C-3PO von Königin Neeyutnee sowie Captain Gregar Typho empfangen. Von der Königin erfährt Senatorin Amidala, dass Naboo von Kampfdroiden bedroht wird, was die ersten Vorzeichen einer baldigen Invasion sein könnten. Zwar haben die Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo einige Droiden im Grasland aufgegriffen, doch weiß Amidala nur zu gut, dass ein paar Droiden den Galaktischen Senat nicht zum Handeln bewegen können. Als Captain Typho die Information erhält, dass die aufgegriffenen Droiden analysiert werden können, marschieren Padmé und die Königin zu einem nahe gelegenen Werkraum, wo sie einen B1-Kampfdroiden sowie einen Taktikdroiden einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen. An dem Taktikdroiden fällt Padmé sogleich auf, dass dieser mit Schlamm beschmiert ist, was ihr ungewöhnlich erscheint, wo er doch im Grasland überwältigt wurde. Auf Padmés Anweisung verhört C-3PO den Taktikdroiden, woraufhin dieser ein Virus erwähnt, von dem eine kleine Menge von einem Geheimlabor auf Naboo entwichen ist. Die weitere Unterhaltung mit dem Droiden wird jäh unterbrochen, als Jar Jar während der Jagd nach dem Käfer eine Regalreihe voller Ersatzteile umwirft, welche anschließend den Droiden unter sich begraben. Der Droide wird dadurch schwer beschädigt und erleidet einen Kurzschluss. Jar Jar entschuldigt sich und erzählt von der Seltenheit dieser Faulkäfer, die lediglich unter den Perlotebäume im östlichen Gungan-Sumpfland zu finden sind. Padmé, die erst ein wenig ärgerlich war, wüsste jetzt, durch Jar Jars hilfe, den womöglich Standort des Geheimlabors. Unverzüglich treten die Naboo mit Yoda und Mace Windu vom Jedi-Rat in Kontakt, um Hilfe anzufordern. Zwei Jedi sollen sich dieser heiklen Angelegenheit annehmen. Padmé bittet darum, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit dieser Mission beauftragt werden, was auf Zustimmung stößt. Anschließend macht sich Padmé in Begleitung von Jar Jar Binks auf den Weg, um das Geheimlabor aufzuspüren, während Captain Typho den Gedächtnisspeicher des Taktikdroiden untersuchen soll. thumb|left|Padmé auf der Suche nach dem Geheimlabor Im Grasland treffen Padmé und Jar Jar, die mit einem Naboo-Aufklärungsschiff und luftdichten Sicherheitsanzügen unterwegs sind, auf die Shaak-Hüterin Peppi Bow. Die Gungan-Frau ist aufgebracht, da ihre Shaak-Herde vom Fluss getrunken hat und einige Tiere kurz darauf sterbend zusammengebrochen sind. Nachdem Peppi Bow klar wird, dass die beiden gute Absichten hegen, weist sie ihnen bereitwillig den Weg zu den Perlotebäumen. Doch Padmé rät ihr davon ab, sie zu begleiten, und stellt sie stattdessen unter den Schutz einiger Naboo-Soldaten. Im Sumpfland werden Padmés und Jar Jars Schritte von dem verrückten Wissenschaftler Nuvo Vindi verfolgt, der seine Kampfdroiden auf sie hetzt, um die Senatorin und ihren Abgeordneten gefangen zu nehmen. Derweil stolpert Jar Jar über einen Ast und landet direkt auf einer Luke, die in das Innere des Geheimlabors führt. Padmé kann gerade noch Typho alarmieren und einen Geoscan in Auftrag geben, ehe sie und Jar Jar von Kampfdroiden überwältigt und gefangen genommen werden. thumb|rigt|Padmé und Jar Jar haben das Labor gefunden Padmé und Jar Jar werden in das unterirdische Geheimlabor von Dr. Nuvo Vindi verschleppt, der den beiden erklärt, dass er in der Lage sei, Leben zu erschaffen. Es handelt sich um das berüchtigte Blauschattenvirus, das bereits seit Jahren als ausgestorben gilt. Nur eine mit der neuen Form des Virus bestückte Bombe würde ausreichen, um einen gesamten Planeten zu infizieren. Padmé ist schockiert und erklärt, dass keine Lebensform immun gegen den tödlichen Krankheitserreger sei und er gerade wegen seiner Gefährlichkeit ausgemerzt wurde. Dr. Vindi erwidert, dass der Krieg eine ebenso gefährliche Krankheit sei, deren Verursacher genauso ausgemerzt werden sollten. Unterdessen erreichen Anakin, Obi-Wan und Ahsoka Tano den Theed-Palast. Aus angst um Padmé beauftragt Anakin Ahsoka, zusammen mit Peppi Bow, nach Padmé zu suchen. Mithilfe des Geoscans den von Padmé übermittelten Koordinaten ist es Captain Typho möglich, Vermutungen über den Lagerraum der Bomben in Dr. Vindis Labor anzustellen. So wird beschlossen, dass das Südende des Geheimlabors mit einer Bombe gesprengt wird. So sollen die Droiden abgelenkt werden, während Obi-Wan und Anakin den Komplex über die Zugangsluken stürmen. So macht sich Anakin an die Befreiung von Padmé und die Festnahme Dr. Vindi. Als Anakin Dr. Vindi erreicht stellt Vindi ihn die Wahl entweder ihn gefangen zu nehmen oder Padmé zu retten. Anakin entscheidet sich dafür, die Kampfdroiden zu besiegen und Padmé von ihrer Folter zu befreien, während Dr. Vindi eilig aus seinem Laborkomplex zu fliehen versucht. Gerade als Obi-Wan mit seinem Bombenräumkommando den Lagerraum, der Virusbomben, erreicht, werden die Bomben von dem fliehenden Dr. Vindi über einen Fernzünder aktiviert. Zu allem Übel stellt Obi-Wan fest, dass eine der Bomben aus dem Regal entwendet wurde. Padmé berichtet, dass sie gesehen hat, wie Dr. Vindi eine Bombe einem seiner Droiden übergeben hatte. Daraufhin teilt sich die Gruppe auf, um getrennt nach der letzen Virusbombe zu suchen. Während Anakin und Obi-Wan den Wissenschaftler unschädlich machen, suchen Padmé und Jar Jar, mit erfolg, die verloren gegangene Virusbombe. So gelingt es dem Bombenräumkommando, alle Bomben zu deaktivieren. Während Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi den gefangen genommenen Forscher Nuvo Vindi abführen, löst Padmé Amidala, die sich noch immer im geheimen Forschungslabor auf Naboo befindet, den Alarm aus, da sie und Captain Rex bei einer entschärften Bombe die Virenkapsel nicht finden können. Wie von den beiden vermutet, schleicht ein Droiden mit dem Blauschattenvirus im Labor umher. So gelingt es dem Droiden, den Virus auch tatsächlich freizusetzen, woraufhin Alarmstufe Rot ausgelöst wird. Ahsoka Tano gemeinsam mit Captain Rex und einigen anderen Klonkriegern versuchen in den Sicherheitsraum zu fliehen. Padmé und Jar Jar sind währenddessen in einer Notfallkammer. Auf einer Landeplattform oberhalb des unterirdischen Labors erkundigt sich Anakin, was los sei, da er eine Explosion gehört hatte, mit der das Virus freigesetzt worden war. Ahsoka erklärt ihm, was passiert ist. Da schaltet sich Padmé dazu, die ebenso wie Jar Jar Binks rechtzeitig einen Schutzanzug anziehen konnte, und so vor dem Blauschattenvirus sicher ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie zu Ahsoka vordringen muss, um anschließend die Droiden daran zu hindern, den Untergrund zu verlassen und das Giftgas somit aus dem verriegelten Labor dringen zu lassen. Als der Kontakt abbricht, versucht Anakin, aus Dr. Vindi ein Gegenmittels zu entlocken. Doch der separatistische Forscher lacht hämisch, da es sowieso kein Gegenmittel gäbe. Naboo sei verloren, sobald der erste Droide aus dem Laboratorium entkomme. Obi-Wan und Anakin brechen beide mit dem Shuttle in Richtung Theed auf. Dort angekommen, wird Dr. Vindi von den Sicherheitskräften sofort in Gewahrsam genommen. Captain Typho bringt Obi-Wan und Anakin in den Kontrollraum, da er einen Hinweis auf das Gegenmittel gefunden hat. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Wurzel, die nur auf dem Planeten Iego zu finden ist. Anakin und Obi-Wan brechen sofort auf. Währendessen gibt Ahsoka Padmé ihre genaue Position durch, und schon da bemerkt Ahsoka, dass sie und die Klonkrieger schon mit dem Virus infiziert sind. thumb|right|Padmé, Ahsoka und Rex können alle Droiden aufhalten. Nachdem Padmé und Jar Jar den Sicherheitsraum erreicht haben, machen sie sich gemeinsam daran, die Kampfdroiden zu zerstören. Sie trennen sich um die Droiden von zwei Seiten anzugreifen, wobei sie sich bald wieder vereinen. Währendessen sind Anakin und Obi-Wan auf Iego gelandet und suchen nach dem Gegengift. Unterdessen setzten die Separatisten im unterirdischen Forschungslabor auf Naboo Droidekas ein, um Ahsoka und die anderen zu töten. Ahsoka zerstört sie, doch die Luftleitung von Padmés Schutzanzug wurde in dem Schusswechsel beschädigt. Nun ist auch sie infiziert. Als alle Droiden erfolgreich zerstört wurden, kontaktieren Ahsoka und Padmé, die bereits sehr geschwächt sind Anakin und Obi-Wan. Während sie auf das Gegengift warten kümmerten sich Padmé und Ahsoka um die Klonkrieger. Als sie etwas später das Gegengift erhalten wird Padmé auf einer Trage von einem Medidroide abtransportiert. Anakin, der das sah rannte sofort nach ihr. Als Anakin sie ansprach erwachte sie, er teilte ihr mit, dass sie geheilt werden würde. Als Cad Bane den Senat einnahm, stimmten Padmé, Organa und weitere Senaoren über das Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Privatsphäre ab. Schließlich wurde sie von Anakin gerettet.Das Geiseldrama Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:35, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gebrochenes Herz? Wieso stirbt Padmè am Ende von Episode III? Anakin war ja schon immer bösartig und äusserst aggressiv, mit seinem Übertritt zu den Sith kann das ja kaum was zu tun haben. so metzelte er ja bereits in Episode II ein ganzes Dort von Tusken-Räubern samt deren Frauen und Kinder ab. Ihre Antwort, als er ihr den Massenmord gesteht: "Zorn zu empfinden ist menschlich". Ich meine, was soll das? Ist Mord an den Tusken-Räubern und ihren Familien etwa kein Verbrechen? Das der Imperator das nicht schlimm findet, kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Padmè? Und was ist mit den Jedi? Denen ist das offenbar auch egal. Dann, geschieht das gleiche nochmal in rot: Anakin ermordet die Jedi und ihre wehrlosen Jünglinge. Woran kann sie also gestorben sein? Und wieso lässt sie ihre neugeborenen Kinder im Stich? Leia sagt ja, sie könne sich an ihre Mutter erinnern, von Tod erwähnt sie nichts, nur dass sie sehr traurig gewesen sei. Wie passt das alles zusammen?--85.3.54.59 17:05, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Diskussion:Leia_Organa_Solo#Ihre_Mutter Das mit dem gebrochene Herzen kann man wohl am ehesten mit dem Verlust des Lebenswillens interpretieren... Pandora Diskussion 17:28, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Auserdem ist was anderes in EP3 sie verliert den glauben an anni weil der ihr und damit auch der Republic den rücken kehrt vergleibar mit das er sie verlässt also ich glaube das sie es nicht verkrafftet hatt Anni auf der Dunklen seite der macht zu sehen mit den Kindern im Bauch und so doch ich meine sie ist daran gestorben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:17, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::An einem gebrochenen Herz stirbt man nicht, außerdem hat sie ja kurz vor ihrem Tod noch gesagt, dass sie weiß, dass noch Gutes in Anakin ist. ich glaub eher, dass sie an den Folgen seines Machtwürgegriffs gestorben ist, dazu passt auch besser die Aussage von Sidious, dass er sie in seinem Zorn getötet hat. --84.113.225.60 15:19, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Es genügt vollkommen, wenn sich bei SWU und PSW über die angebliche Unsinnigkeit dieser Aussage ausgelassen wird, hier brauchen wir das nicht auch noch. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:02, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Amidala Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen, wie Padme eigentlich auf den Namen "Amidala" kommt. Da hier alles auf Naberri hinaus läuft möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:51, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Tod warum liess lucas sie eigentlich direkt nach der geburt sterben? in die rückkehr der jediritter kann sich leia angeblich noch an ihre leibliche mutter erinnern. --83.78.70.49 00:30, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Das wirst du wohl den Meister selbst fragen müssen, nur er kennt die wahre Antwort. Außerdem ist Leia machtintensiv, könnte also sein, dass ihre Mutter durch die Macht in ihrer erinnerung geblieben ist. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:42, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Diskussion:Leia_Organa_Solo#Ihre_Mutter 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:53, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) exzellent Abwahl archiviert Exzellent-Abwahl Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber mehrere The Clone Wars-Episoden fehlen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo :*Problem: Mord im Senat fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Korruption fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Attentäter (The Clone Wars) fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Helden auf beiden Seiten fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Das Streben nach Frieden fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem Unter Belagerung (Keine TCW-Folge) fehlt ::*Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:28, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Da sich seit über einem Jahr niemand die Arbeit gemacht hat, diesen Artikel zu vervollständigen und mittlerweile einige Quellen dazugekommen sind, diese aber ebenfalls nicht in den Artikel übernommen wurden, sehe ich hier eine Abwahl für notwendig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:28, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Es fällt mir schwer, denn ich finde diesen Artikel wirklich gut. Aber aufgrund der Quellenlage muss ich leider einer Herabstufung auf LSW zustimmen, denn das ist die gute Padmé allemal. 'Nabend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:13, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Hunter ist zuzustimmen, nach über einem Jahr ohne Ergebnisse kann das Urteil nur auf Herabstufung lauten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:17, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dem Artikel wird mit 12 Kontra-Punkten der Status des exzellenten Artikels aberkannt und wird auf lesenswert herabgestuft. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:46, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das Zitat zum Anfang Das Zitat direkt am Anfang der Einleitung "Sie war wunderschön. Gütig, aber traurig." ist das aus Episode 6. Dort redet Leia doch von der Ehefrau Bail Organas, denn ihre eigentliche Mutter ist ja bereits bei ihrer Geburt gestorben. Somit wäre dies im Artikel von Padme eig doch gar nicht zutreffend, oder? Soll ich das ändern? MfG Tobi-Jerjerrod (Diskussion) 19:01, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich denke, das wäre angemessen.Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 19:26, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Aber Luke sagte doch, "deine richtige Mutter meine ich". Also ist doch Padmé gemeint. Nachweis: YouTube (ganz am Anfang) --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 19:57, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Ja aber sie kann sich doch gar nicht an ihre richtige Mutter erinnern. Sie war gerade geborgen worden, als Padme starb. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn. Das ergab sich dann wohl einfach durch Episode 3 und in Episode 6,konnte man ja noch nicht wissen, dass Padme direkt nach der Geburt von Leia und Luke starb, oder Leia konnte mit dem Begriff "deine richtige Mutter" nichts anfangen und redete trotzdem von Bail´s Frau. Verstehst? Jedenfalls werde ich, wenn es keine weiteren Einwände gibt, das Zitat entfernen. -- Tobi-Jerjerrod (Diskussion) 17:29, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Es ergibt durchaus Sinn, denn Leia erinnerte sich an verschwommene Bilder. Außerdem hat Bail ihr möglicherweise von Padmé erzählt, was die Bilder etwas eingeprägt hat. Tatsache ist, dass Leia von Padmé spricht und somit ist die Entfernung des Zitats ein Fehler. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:36, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Hast du eine offizielle Quelle für deine Tatsache? Ich denke, dass es offen steht, von wem sie spricht und das mit Absicht, deshalb würde ich Tobi zustimmen und das Zitat tendenziell auch entfernen.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 18:51, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Und P.S. Das Entfernen eines Zitats ist kein Fehler, besonders dann nicht, wenn die Korrektheit umstritten ist, aber auch sonst nicht. ::::::Luke fragt sie nach ihrer echten Mutter und sie antwortet (siehe oberen YouTube-Link). Meiner Meinung nach spricht sie eindeutig von Padmé. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 19:14, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Tatsache ist, dass wir es nicht sicher wissen, denn wie Tobi sagte, dürfte es ihr schwer fallen sich an ihre leibliche Mutter zu erinnern. Deshalb bin ich so wie Tobi dafür, das Zitat zu entfernen, nicht weil es unbedingt falsch ist, sondern weil wir keine Garantie dafür haben und nein, diese Szene reicht eben nicht als Beweis.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:34, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Was jedoch als Beweis ausreichen sollte ist der Galaktische Atlas (Kanon), in welchem steht, dass Breha (Leias Ziehmutter) auf Alderaan im Jahre 0 VSY gestorben ist (starb also nicht, als Leia noch ein Kind war). --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 20:49, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Ein weiterer Beweis wäre Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan wo Leia viel mit Breha zu tun hat und da ist sie 16 oder so, also weiß sie ganz genau, wie Breha ist und dass sie definitiv nicht starb, als Leia sehr jung war. Folglich redet sie von Padmé! Darth jul (Diskussion) 13:29, 7. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Tut mir Leid, das erschließt sich mir nicht ganz. Könntest du das bitte ausführlicher Beschreiben und deine Schlussfolgerungen klar Begründen? ^^ Tobi-Jerjerrod (Diskussion) 18:00, 7. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Zwar schon etwas her, aber die Beweise reichen aus, sodass ich das Zitat wieder eingefügt habe. Die Begründung ist ganz einfach. 2 Kanon-Quellen belegen, dass Leias Adoptiv-Mutter Breha nicht so früh starb, als dass sie sich schlecht daran erinnern könnte. Sie starb, während der Todesstern auf Alderaan feuerte und hatte mit Leia, als diese ca. 16 Jahre alt war, viel zu tun (siehe Nachricht von Darth jul) also kann sie garantiert nicht nur verschwommene Bilder von ihr haben und dann nicht auch noch nicht einmal checken, dass Luke eigentlich was von Padmé wissen will, obwohl er ausdrücklich nach ihrer leiblichen Mutter fragt. LG --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 03:40, 27. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tut mir Leid, aber das leuchtet mir nicht ganz ein. Dieses Zitat wirkt so, als hätte Leia Padmes Eigenschaften PERSÖNLICH gekannt. Und wie soll sie sich an verschommene Bilder erinnern, wenn ihre Mutter bei der Geburt starb. Es kann gut sein, dass Breha und Bail etwas von Padme erzählt haben, aber das Zitat macht trotzdem einfach keinen Sinn, wenn Leia ihre Mutter nur aus Erzählungen kannte. --Tobi-Jerjerrod (Diskussion) 12:49, 27. Mai 2018 (UTC)